We propose to enter and maintain the data base of the "Studies of Left Ventricular Dysfunction (SOLVD) and of the Radionuclide Ventricular Function Substudy of SOLVD" on the computer-data base system of the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) for the purpose of conducting ongoing and future data analyses. The UNC Coordinating Center has agreed to facilitate the transfer of the data at no cost. Our cost for transferring and maintaining the data should be minimal.